The Fallen
by Reaper aqua
Summary: I'm not exactly like other angels I felt , I love, and the dangerous part I was aware. At the end I had to make a choice it was him or me. Castiel x OC yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Messorem

Before Genesis before humanity it was just us angels and our loving father God. Every command he gave we followed. We didn't disobey our father because he said something terrible would happen to us. It was one of the Heavenly laws: Thou shall not disobey thy lord God. All of us feared that rule and respected it.

I loved my father but I never got to see his face. Only a four angels that have ever saw father were Michael,Lucifer,Gabriel, Raphael. He said he loved us equally but Lucifer was his favorite.

We get orders from father by them and we followed them blindly like the expendable underlings we are.

I'm starting to think that my father doesn't exist at all and that I being stringed along like a puppet.

Our heavenly life was boring all we did was take orders from the higher ups or tend to Eden.

If you haven't noticed I'm not like other Angels I think for Myself and I'm more sentient like Lucifer and not oblivious like Michael and the other Angels. Lucifer had noticed this, he wanted to over throw father and it involved me and many other Angels but I didn't follow. I didn't follow because he told me not to.

I did it for his sake.

For the sake Castiel.


	2. Affection

I was laying under the forbidden tree of life enjoying the weather as usual. I was just waiting for a certain angel to appear.

"Hello Messorem." Speaking of the angel there he is.

"Hey Cas." I stood up and pulled him into a embrace. I didn't feel him wrap his arms around me. I kissed him but I didn't feel him kiss back. Why would I expect him to do anything he never showed emotion to anybody including me. I been with him for a 300 years you would think he would show emotion to me.

"Why aren't you tending to the garden." He asked pulling himself out of the embracement.

"I don't need to the whole garden takes care of it's self!" I explained to him in anger.

"You must do what father asks of you."

"You mean what Michael asks of me." I corrected him.

"The Lord only speaks to his children." Castiel said calmly.

"We're his children that's why we call him 'father'." He remained silent for a moment.

"If you haven't noticed our big brother Michael has been commanding and telling us what to do in place of a father that has abandoned us a long time ago." I explained to him not caring if anyone was watching or not. Castiel had looked down on me.

"You need to watch what you say speeches like that will get you executed." He made direct eye contact with me.

"Like you would care." I had turned my back on him.

"Is that what you think?" He asked me.

"It's what I know." I walked away from him and roamed around heaven a place of complete bliss figuratively and literary speaking that also goes for anyone living here as well. Damn it's boring up here.

"Messorem, halt." A extreme amount of light was coming from behind me. Great now who is it. I turned around to see and instantly bowed my head before them.

"Michael Lucifer,how may I be of service to you?" I feel pathetic around them I was never showed emotion around Michael but Lucifer was a different story.

"Stand now child." I stood on my feet and that's when Michael grabbed my robes and put his fingers underneath my chin.

"Listen to me very clearly and I will not repeat myself. Don't disobey father or I will dispose of you." He had a tight grip on me.

"It's hard to listen to a father I never seen or should I call you father you fucking prick." I had smacked his hand away from me

"Why you insolent child." Michael had glared at me with hate.

"Michael I will take care of Messorem." Lucifer had step in as usual. Michael had looked towards Lucifer then me and he vanished. He had put his hand on my cheek gently stroking it.

"You need to watch what you say around Michael."

"I don't like taking orders from him I like orders directly from the source, even though I never got it from the source directly." I told him.

"Your not blissful like most angels, that's what separates us from the idiots." I knew he was talking about other angels even though they're blissful they only do what they are told.

"Castiel is not a idiot he's just-"

"A puppet."

"No a soldier." I corrected him.

"That's a unique way to put it." Lucifer had smiled, knowing damn well that I don't like way he treats other angels like trash especially Castiel I know they're blinded by faith but that's all they have.

"What about me what do you view me as?" I questioned him. He came close to me laying his prideful lips on mine. He began to touch me softly around my body.

"W-What are you doing?" He put his finger on my lips as if he was quieting a infant.

"Showing you what I think of you." He began to forcefully disrobe.

"S-stop." He closed the gap between us kissing me roughly. Tears began to roll down my face.

"STOP!" He immediately stop what he was doing. He smirked at me very crookedly.

"That impassive puppet has your heart that's cute." I began to put my robes back on trying to ignore him.

"What I just showed you is the most love you have ever gotten in your whole existence." He had walked around me so I was facing him.

"Castiel never showed you that much passion has he?" Lucifer had trailed his hand down my body, it shivered in fear and disgust.

"Passion or not I love Castiel." I put my hands over my heart.

"Let's make a bet." He had pronounced.

"I not going to risk-"

"Your not risking anything just hear me out." I waited to hear his proposal.

"Make love to Castiel, and if he doesn't show the slightest affection toward you after sex I win and I want you to be at my side."

"And if I win."

"You would know that he loves you." He had raised his hand and I had took and the bet was made. This is one of the most stupidest things I have ever done.

"Well off you go and remember I will be watching." He had waved me off, I fell right into that bastard' s trap. Castiel doesn't even smile let alone show affection how am I going to get through this.


	3. An Angel's love

"Cas can you come here please." I called out for him waiting for a response. "Castiel please it's important." I felt his presence behind.

"What is of most importance?" I wrapped my arms around him lovingly kissing his cheeks. He stared at me and began to unwrap my arms.

"How is this important?" He asked me.

"It's important because I want to know if you love me?"

"I do love you. Are you starting to have doubts about me." I could see the saddness in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"N-no I don't have doubts but if you don't show me I'm going to have to leave." I tried to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"We shouldn't do this here." I had followed him to the Garden of Eden where he laid me under the forbidden tree.

(Sex scene coming up)

"Castiel if you have sex with me it doesn't mean you lov-." I was cut off when I felt his soft lips capture mine. I moaned into the embrace of the kiss. I felt his hands pulling my robes slowly revealing my naked body as I derobed him at the same paste.

He had rolled us over so I was now on top with my fingers through his hair kissing his neck then guiding my tongue down to his chest, abs, and finally his lower region.

I slowly began to jerk his warm tender cock in my hand. I looked into his ocean blue eyes they were pleading for me to go faster. I blew my warm breath on his cock and I felt it grow hard and stiff.

"Messorem please." I licked the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue. Slowly I put the whole dick in my mouth and bobbing my head. As I was giving him a blowjob I could feel his hand brush against my cheek softly and lovingly. I moaned on his cock and I felt him release his seed in my mouth and I swallowed very drip.

I had climbed up him putting my hands on his chest and positioning my ass over his warm length. I could feel his hands go down the slope of my back and squeezing my butt.

"Ready?" He had asked me, I nodded my head and buried my face in his neck as he entered me slowly.

"Mmh-mm Cas." I dugged my nails into his shoulders as he move in and out of me.

"Harder Castiel." I felt him moving as and harder hitting my prostate with his rock hard cock and I felt his hand jerking my cock as well. He had me seeing stars the way he was fucking me.

I had released on his chest from the pleasure I was receiving and with a few more pounds he released in me.

(Sex scene ending.)

After a few moments we were just looking at each other. I was laying on top of him smiling.

" I love you Castiel."

"I lov-" Castiel was interrupted by loud clapping. We had both turned to see that it was Lucifer standing in front of us.

"LUCIFER WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at him while Castiel and I rush to put our robes back on.

"You dare announce me in that tone of voice while nude in our pure garden!" he sounded angry with us, what was he trying to get at?

"Castiel what is the meaning of this?" Castiel had looked up when his name was called.

"Lucifer I wanted to prove my love to Messorem, please forgive me." He said solemnly

"Castiel be gone from my sight." I had turned to Cas to see that he was no longer there

"Well I guess I won our little bet." He smirked at me.

"What!? No you stopped him before he could say anything."

"He didn't show you any affection did he?" Lucifer had step closer and I stepped back leaning on the tree. "You know what that means right?" I felt his hand on my hip sliding down.

"Stop it now." I felt a slap against my face, it was stinging me leaving a red mark upon my face.

"Tell me how does it feel to be my bitch, hmph I actually like the sound of calling you my little bitch." He whispered in my ear venomously.

"Guess what, I have your free will."He had held up the shackle that were bounded on my heart. I could see the golden glowing chains that were bounding me to him by the bet we made. My eyes began to water all I could think about was Castiel. I wanted him to save me from the darkness that was embracing me.

"For your first order I want you to go to Castiel and break him, shatter his heart." I looked at him as if he were insane.

"I can't do th- AHH!" I felt the chains tighten around my body, squeezing around my heart with pain, regret, and sorrow.

"Feel that, that's all the emotional pain you feel manifesting into physical pain. You won't feel the pain if you just listen to mean you stupid slut. Now go." I teleported away from him fearing of what he might do next.

"Castiel come here please." As soon as I called him I felt him wrap his hands around my waist, kissing me and cradling me like a small child.

"Messorem I love you." I wish he would have said that faster, no I wish I would have never made that bet in the first place and I wouldn't have lost him.

I unwrapped his arms from around me and turned to him. I couldn't look at him, I felt terrible for what I was about to do.

"Castiel we can't be together."

"You did have doubts about me." He looked down

"No I-" I fell someone yank me back with their hands over my private section of my body and my chin. I had turned to see that it was Lucifer foundling with me like I was some sex toy to him. His lips had imprisoned mine and I felt total disgust as his tongue forced his way into my mouth.

"Messorem?" Castiel' s eyes widen as he witnessed the scene that was happening.

"Messorem is mine, did you really think he would fall for such emotionless angel like you how pathetic." Lucifer laughed at him.

"Messorem is this true?" I looked at Castiel then Lucifer, Castiel' s eyes were soft, confused and sad while Lucifer' s were glaring at me venomously.

I had no choice.

I kiss Lucifer,shattering Castiel with every second that went by when I turned back Castiel wasn't there and with that my tears fell mourning for him.


End file.
